The Book
by WolfGurl1414
Summary: Four teenagers adventure through a myth that they never believed was true.
1. Chapter 1

The Book

PROLOGUE

It wasn't cut out to happen to me. I didn't know how I was going to get back. The mist settled and a dark gloomy figure appeared. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. I closed my eyes and waited for something to happen.

* * *

Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of my little sister, Lizzy, screaming. I slid farther under the covers. "Shut up, geez," My family and I had moved in just yesterday. I was starting my senior year here, and Lizzy was starting kindergarten.

"J.J. get up!" my little sister yelled at me, as she flopped down on my bed.

"Go away," I moaned.

"You have to get up, Momma said," Lizzy was trying to pull the covers away from my face. "Come on, come on, I get to go to school today. Momma said you gotta to take me."

"Why me, can't she take you?" I said, peeking up from under the covers. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I shoved my sister off my bed.

"What was that for?" my sister whined, standing up from where I shoved her off.

"Come on Jess get up," my mom said pulling the covers all the way off of me. I slowly got up and out of bed, I thought about playing hooky. I pulled on a pair of jeans, tennis shoes, and my favorite t-shirt. I put on my sweat shirt and grabbed my eye liner and put it on. I shut my door and ran down the stairs. Daisy, my black lab, greeted me at the end of the stairs. Hunter, my German shepherd, jumped off the couch and padded over to me.

"Hi Hunter," I bent down to kiss him on the head. I walked into the dining room. Dad was sitting at the table sipping coffee from his blue coffee cup, while he groped through the newspaper. "Hi Daddy," I patted him on the shoulder.

"Hi J.J., ready to start school?" he looked at me with a curious glance in his eye. I shook my head with as much excitement, as I could fake.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, I get to start school today!" Lizzy said, skipping around the table.

"Where is the duct tape?" I asked sarcastically.

"Do you want a little piece, or you planning on using the whole roll?" dad mumbled.

"Ahem," I turned around and there was Mom standing in the threshold. "We are not duct taping your sister!" Mom looked at both of us.

"Aw why not?" I whined. "She's so annoying!"

"You were like this, when you were little." Mom mumbled on her way to the kitchen.

"Whatever!" I flicked my sister on the back of the head.

"Ow." She turned around and glared at me.

"Baby." I mumbled under my breath.

"Am not!" she yelled.

"Are to!"

"Not" she kicked me.

"Stop it both of you! Now who is acting like a baby Jess?" mom glared at me.

I turned around and began to gather up my things to walk out the door. I was already fast forwarding to third hour when I would finally able to talk to Parker. I had started down the sidewalk when Lizzy screamed, "Hey, don't forget I'm going too!"

"Well then run, because if you don't hurry up I'm going to leave you behind!"

"Yeah, let's leave her!" Parker said in agreement.

"I can't, my mom is going to kill me!" I looked at her like she was crazy. I decided have Parker over for dinner. When we walked through the door, we could hear the T.V. Dad was sitting on the couch with Parkers dad and another man I didn't recognize. They were talking about work, we could tell because he always had company over when there was a work crisis. There were two boys on the couch watching the game too. And they were CUTE! One was a blonde the other was a brunette. They were wearing baggy shorts and tank tops.

"Hi Dad," we both said at the same time.

"Jinx," Parker chimed in. We both laughed. The boys turned their heads, smiling at us in amusement.

"Hi girls," Mr. Rhodes turned around. "I want you to meet , and these are his boys, Matt and Bryan. The boys looked up from where they were sitting. They winked, and smiled at us. I giggled, Parker elbowed me.

"Where is mom?" I asked, rubbing my side. Dad pointed to the kitchen. "Thanks," I scoffed at him. We had a nice dinner that night, but dad kept rambling about work with Mr. Thomson. They boys kept watching us, and smiled when Parker or I made a sarcastic comment. After they left we took a shower and headed down stairs.

"We need a book, for the book report," Parker was digging around in my closet.

"I know….hey what about that book store across the street from the school. It should have plenty of good books!"

"That's a good idea, the owner who owns the book store is crazy, probably got out of a mental institution not too long ago, we are totally going to get a book from there….not !" I could hear the sarcasm in her voice. Parker was still digging in my closet. Books and shoes were flying everywhere.

"Would you quit that, I don't want to get a concussion!" I threw my pillow at her. Parker laughed and threw the pillow back at me and climbed into bed. I grabbed my blanket, and then turned the light out and we fell asleep.

The next morning Parker and I got up and ready. We both raced down the stairs. Parker froze at the end of the stairs, which didn't end well because I fell on her. Then I realized why she stopped Bryan and Matt were sitting in the living room watching T.V. Parker and I tried to sneak past them without them noticing.

"Hey baby, where do you think you're going?" Bryan asked standing up and walking over to me and putting his arm around my waist.

"I don't think so!" Parker grabbed my hand and towed me to the kitchen. Matt stopped Parker in her place.

"WOW, you're hot!" Matt said.

"Don't touch me!" Parker gave him the look.

"She bites!" I stepped away from her just in case she did attack. I backed up into Bryan He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hi," Bryan gave my waist a tight squeeze.

"H...h…hello" I stuttered over my words.

"Girls you there?" mom peeked her head around the corner. "I see you met Bryan and Matt." Mom nodded toward the boys.

"Oh we met!" Parker looked at Matt with the look again. I giggled; Bryan chuckled and gave my waist another tight squeeze.

"You girls need to hurry up, or you will be late!" Mom was trying to shove some food down Parker's throat. Parker kept dodging the spoon. I had to pry Bryan's hands off me. Bryan acted like he was going to cry. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a hug. I ran to the kitchen to get my stuff.

"Lizzy hurry up, the bus is here!" I yelled. I heard her door shut.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. You can just…..OMG!" she looked at Matt and Bryan. "Which one is mine?" she looked at them.

"None of them, Bryan is mine and Matt is Parker's!" I snuggled into Bryan's shoulder, and let him wrap his arm around my waist.

"That's what you think!" Parker grabbed my hand a towed me out the door. I grabbed Lizzy by the hand. With as fast as Parker was going she could probably out run a cheetah.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The end of the day came I stopped by the book store and picked up a book. As I came through the door I could hear the T.V. in the living room. Bryan was sitting on the couch; Matt was on the other end of the couch. From the looks of it he was trying to stay away from Parker. Lizzy was sitting on the couch next to Bryan, watching Ed, Edd, and, Eddy.

"Ahem," I tried to be polite. Matt looked up and smiled and Parker turned around. Bryan looked over and patted his lap. I walked over and sat down on his lap. He kissed me on the cheek, which made my sister really mad. Thinking it was funny, he did it again, but on the lips this time.

"So, did you get us a book?" Parker looked at the book in my hand. I nodded, trying to pull my thought back together.

"But the funny thing is the store owner said not to take the book." I shuddered. Bryan comforted me by, rubbing my back. I smiled at him, great full that he was here.

"Well no duh dummy!" Parker grabbed and hand full of M&M's and shoved them into her mouth. I nodded my head; a shiver ran down my back. Bryan looked worried. He kissed me on the shoulder.

"She probably didn't know what she was talking about, she's old." Parker took a sip of her Dr. Pepper. I nodded in agreement. I read some of the book out loud.

"She fell in love with a boy," I read in the book. Out of the blue Parker looked at Matt and said, "I love you." We all looked at her.

"What is wrong with her, we need to fix her…wait don't I love her now!" Matt changed his mind fast. Parker slid into Matt's lap. There was complete silence for a while.

"Well we need to get started on our book report," I said getting up. I ran to the kitchen grabbed me a Pepsi. Parker brought out a big poster board.

"The Demons of the Dark," Parker read the title. Once again a shiver ran down my back. Bryan must have felt it because he reached down and rubbed my arm, and asked me if I was okay. I nodded; he smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I felt better, but something about that book gave me the creeps. We worked on the project for at least 30 minutes.

"Do you guys want to go for a spin in my new pick up?" Bryan asked, not taking his eyes off of me.

"Yeah," we all said in unison. I picked up the book and decided to read more. Bryan wrapped his arm around my waist and walked with me out the door. Matt and Parker got in the back Bryan and I were up front. Once we were in the truck, I started to read. The funny thing was it was about two friend and their boyfriends.

"Hey the book says they got in a wreck," I said. It all happened so fast. A semi was coming toward us. Bryan, Matt, and Parker jumped out of the windows. I reached down to unbuckle my seatbelt, but I couldn't it was stuck.

"Help, help, Bryan…Bryan where are you…..help!" I tried, but it was too late everything went black. I woke up to the sound of a beeping monitor.


End file.
